


Химия

by latera1us



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Desert, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latera1us/pseuds/latera1us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Лучше бы я поехал с Джейн смотреть на вагины», - в который раз за вечер подумал Джесси, тоскливо оглядываясь по сторонам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Химия

«Лучше бы я поехал с Джейн смотреть на вагины», - в который раз за вечер подумал Джесси, тоскливо оглядываясь по сторонам. Он истратил последнюю воду, пытаясь потушить воспламенившийся аккумулятор, он действовал по наитию — это ж, блин, абсолютно нормально — тушить пожар водой, где бы он ни возник, будь то квартира или атомный реактор! Но мистер Уайт же великий химик, ему, конечно, виднее, как избавляться от огня, грозящего спалить все вокруг. Джесси раздраженно фыркнул и отвернулся к стене, лишь сильнее натягивая на себя спальник. Но это не помогает: холод в пустыне страшный, такой же, как жара днем, и если бы он получше учил географию в школе, то знал бы о перепадах температуры в таком климате. С другой стороны, мистер Уайт тоже не позаботился о своем здоровье, толком не взяв с собой теплых вещей. Не такой уж он и гений, получается.

Тишину прорезали только звуки стучащих зубов и периодический захлебывающийся кашель химика. Уолтер часто задерживал дыхание, как бывает, когда хочешь избавиться от надоевшей икоты: он замирал, наполняя изодранные кашлем легкие кислородом, а затем медленно выпускал воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Джесси ничего не мог поделать с собственным чувством жалости, и злость уступала место сочувствию. Все-таки, каким бы ты ни был крутым варщиком, ты всего лишь обычный больной старик, который вот-вот откинется. Кто бы мог подумать, что спустя столько лет он окажется снова рядом со своим учителем при таких странных обстоятельствах.

Уолтер Уайт дрожал всем телом, холод пронизывал его до костей, вынуждая кашлять еще чаще и еще яростнее. С одной стороны, ему было страшно — умереть вот так, в пустыне, без еды и воды, но с другой стороны, он испытывал мрачное удовлетворение: наконец-то его мучения кончатся. Он не особо понимал, зачем вообще боролся за свое никчемное существование, разве только чтобы доказать, что он все еще что-то может и чего-то стоит. Но когда ты сидишь в фургоне, являющемся мет-лабораторией, в ледяной пустыне, без возможности уехать или хотя бы согреться, откуда-то сразу берется желание жить. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось вернуться домой к Скайлер, обнять ее и забыть все последние месяцы жизни как страшный сон. Выбросить второй телефон и вернуться к спокойной жизни школьного учителя, без бандитских разборок, напарников-наркоманов и прочих неизменных атрибутов преступной жизни.

Очередной душераздирающий кашель нарушил тишину. Уолтер стер с губ капельку крови и усмехнулся, растирая ее в пальцах. Пинкман брезгливо поморщился, услышав противный влажный звук, и тихо кашлянул, чисто ради поддержки. Хайзенберг закатил глаза.

\- Может это... мне, блин, помочь тебе чем-нибудь?

\- Хочешь мне помочь? - мгновенно отозвался Уайт задыхающимся голосом. - Раздевайся.

\- Эээ, ты типа задумал меня анально покарать за тупняк или че? - Джесси усмехнулся своему предположению и повернулся набок к напарнику, пытаясь разглядеть выражение его лица в темноте. Обычно у него все эмоции на морде написаны, а Джесси искренне считал, что иногда видит в темноте лучше, чем при свете. В ответ раздался раздраженный стон, едва не переросший в кашель, и Уолтер отвернулся от Джесси.

Несколько минут лежали в тишине, прерываемой свистящим дыханием мистера Уайта. Оно отражалось от стены и прилетало прямо к Пинкману, который пытался заткнуть уши всеми доступными методами. Их обоих колотило, но выхода из ситуации не было. Точнее, был один, но Уолтер скорее повесился бы, чем попытался объяснить своему нерадивому ученику человеческий механизм обмена теплом. Легче уж так — немножко поумирать от зубодробительного холода, а утром проснуться как ни в чем не бывало и отогреть заледеневшие кости под палящим солнцем.

\- Слышь, мистер Уайт, ты че задумал? - подал голос Пинкман. Он сильно дыхнул на подобие подушки и приложил холодную щеку к враз потеплевшему месту. Парень растер замерзшие пальцы и положил ладони между бедер, крепко сжав ноги. Холод, конечно, собачий, и не дай бог он еще раз согласится на охренительное предложение мистера Уайта варить несколько дней черт знает где, вдали от цивилизации.

\- Если бы ты лучше учился в школе, то сразу понял бы, чего я от тебя хочу, - огрызнулся Уолтер.

«Да и вообще, тебя бы здесь не было».

\- Ну так поясни для самых тупых, ёп, - прошипел Джесси, не оставляя попыток хоть немного согреться.

И тут ему в голову пришло, наверное, самое дурацкое соображение в его жизни: он вдруг понял, что одежда совсем не способствует согреванию. И дело, кажется, не только в том, что она не предусмотрена для таких температур — просто, сколько бы тряпок ты на себя ни напялил, тепло-то не от них исходит, а от самого тела. Точно, он когда-то смотрел такую документалку по TLC, там вроде чукчи выживали или хрен знает, кто там обитает на крайнем севере... Раз уж об этом даже Джесси вспомнил, то мистер Уайт наверняка должен знать. Но, блин, методы создания тепла у них были очень на любителя: ребята раздевались догола и прижимались друг к другу телесами, терлись там руками-ногами, и напоминало это все жуткую северную оргию. На такое ради мистера Уайта он не пошел бы, даже если бы тот в кому впал. Да и если б такое случилось, жаркие обнимашки ему уже явно не помогли бы.

\- Постарайся заснуть, Джесси. Когда спишь, холод не так заметен, - прошептал Уолт и, словно по заказу, зашелся очередным, выворачивающим внутренности кашлем.

Джесси почувствовал прилив тошноты и жалости и сперва даже не понял, чего из этих чувств больше. Он резко поднялся с кровати и, поджимая пальцы на ногах, неловко помялся, глядя на спину партнера: да, к такому его жизнь явно не готовила. Собравшись с духом, он стащил через голову безразмерную толстовку, но, все еще сомневаясь в правильности своего решения, набросил ее на плечи. Затем парень взялся за ремень джинсов и, подергав растежку дрожащими пальцами, спустил их до щиколоток. Ледяной воздух опутал его с ног до головы, Джесси почувствовал, как теряет драгоценное тепло: его кожа покрылась мурашками, а волосы на ногах встали дыбом. Парень неловко переступил джинсы и сбросил толстовку с футболкой одним решительным жестом. Остались только трусы и носки, которые он бы снял только под угрозой смерти.

\- Теперь ты, – стуча зубами, проговорил Джесси. Уолтер обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на голого парня, стоящего прямо перед ним и теперь мерзнувшего явно сильнее, чем до этого. Мужчина остановил внимание на груди партнера: его соски уменьшились до размера крохотных пуговок и сжались от холода. Пинкман одарил бывшего учителя злобным взглядом и взялся за край спальника с намерением выпустить из под него все тепло, лишь бы мистер Уайт наконец разделся. - Шевелись, умник, я тут ща от холода сдохну.

Уолтер поднялся с кровати, сжал запястье Джесси и с силой потянул его к своему месту, служащему кроватью — раздолбанной раскладушке, скрипящей при каждом неудачном действии. Пинкман без слов забрался под спальник, сжался под ним комочком, поджимая холодные колени к груди и выжидающе посмотрел на химика. Его зубы стучали так, что шум отдавался в ушах. Уолт, стоит отдать ему должное, даже в пути не забывал об аккуратности: сняв одну за другой вещи, он сложил их и оставил в одном месте, напоследок одарив кулек брошенных на полу шмоток Джесси неодобрительным взглядом. Пинкман высунул ногу из под спальника и пихнул напарника в бедро, как бы говоря: «поторапливайся, нехрен смотреть на мои тряпки».

Джесси не любил спать у стенки — ему всегда не хватало места, поэтому он подполз к краю и дал мистеру Уайту пролезть подальше. Уолтер медленно, как кошка, чтобы не покосилась раскладушка, рассчитанная явно для одного, перемахнул через Пинкмана и лег лицом к стене, спиной прижимаясь к животу партнера. Науке известно, что у мужчин задняя часть (спина, задница и все прилегающее) прогревается лучше, чем передняя, а у женщин — напротив, посему мужчина решил, что будет надежнее лечь к Джесси именно спиной. Кроме того, харкать ему в лицо кровью тоже не особо хотелось — это уж совсем за гранью добра и зла.

Пинкман подполз к Уолтеру и прижался к его спине. Это тепло отличалось от того, которое дарила одежда — последнее как бы просто обволакивало, ложилось пленкой на кожу. А сейчас все сосредоточилось в месте, где Джесси прижимался к мистеру Уайту, и очень хотелось, чтобы это тепло было везде. Джесси не знал, куда деть руки, поэтому на одну просто лег, рискуя заработать неприятные покалывания в кисти, а другую, не сомневаясь ни секунды, перебросил через Уолта, обхватывая его за талию. Ледяные пальцы коснулись живота мужчины, и тот вздрогнул всем телом, но не возмутился и чужую руку не отвел. Он положил обе руки под щеку и закрыл глаза. Его грудь равномерно вздымалась, и кашлять больше не хотелось.

Джесси сверлил взглядом лысый затылок Уолтера и все никак не мог понять, как очутился здесь при таких обстоятельствах. Нет, все ясно, конечно, он не тупой, и все же это было как-то очень уж невероятно. Ему было очень стыдно перед Джейн, которую он прокинул ради такой сомнительной затеи. Очень хотелось домой, в теплую кровать, к теплой Джейн, мягкой, податливой, отзывчивой, нежной... Хотелось нежно целовать ее, сжимать ее тонкие пальцы в своих, гладить ее тело, ласкать грудь, бедра и...

«О, нет. Нет, только не сейчас. Пожалуйста».

Пинкман почувствовал, как кровь приливает книзу и, испуганно сглотнув, попытался немного отодвинуться назад. Но это мало помогло, потому что отодвигаться было особо некуда: сдай он назад еще немного — и оказался бы жопой на полу. Джесси сжал зубы и попытался вернуться к печальной реальности: перед ним лежал полуобнаженный мистер Уайт, который явно не был бы рад перспективе быть трахнутым. Но воображение продолжало услужливо подбрасывать изображения эротического характера, и очень хотелось хотя бы прикоснуться к члену. Джесси так и знал, что привычка дрочить каждый вечер до добра не доведет — организм требовал свое. Парню хотелось выть от отчаяния, но все, что он мог делать — это вгрызаться в собственную ладонь и надеяться не сдохнуть от унижения.

«Какой же я идиот».

Стоит отдать должное мистеру Уайту: он нисколько не смутился и не попытался высмеять Джесси за такую неоднозначную реакцию на его присутствие. Даже классической шутки из разряда «у тебя пистолет в штанах, или ты так рад меня видеть?» удалось избежать. Уолт никак не подавал виду, что вообще хоть что-либо заметил, но Джесси не был совсем уж конченым и прекрасно понимал, что и его учитель не идиот. Мужчина разве что к стенке ближе придвинулся, и Пинкман покраснел как школьница, поняв недвусмысленный намек напарника. Когда-то один из всратых клиентов грозился оторвать Джесси член за якобы некачественный товар за «такие большие бабки». Сейчас он впервые жалел, что его член остался на месте.

У Джесси кружилась голова, и он уже не мог соображать адекватно — ему было жизненно необходимо подрочить. От Уолта пахлом потом и какой-то дорожной пылью, его узкие плечи покрывали пигментные пятна, серыми точками плясавшие перед глазами. Джесси вперился взглядом в спину партнера: выемки позвоночника казались маленькими кратерами. Парень протянул руку и остановил ее в нескольких милимметрах от кожи мужчины, его пальцы мелко подрагивали. Джесси нервно облизнул губы. Мистер Уайт, наверное, не будет против, если он немного... совсем чуть-чуть...

«Прости меня, Джейн».

Уолтер резко перевернулся с одного бока на другой и перехватил руку Джесси за запястье. В его глазах стояло ярко выраженное предупреждение: не надо, Джесси, не делай этого. Джесси все еще пребывал в прострации: глаза у него на затылке, что ли? Ему и в голову не приходило, что страдает он от сексуальной неудовлетворенности так громко и выразительно, что даже глухому бы стыдно стало. Партнеры встретились взглядами, повисла неловкая тишина, в которую вклинивалось только свистящее дыхание Уолтера Уайта. Джесси, поняв, что терять ему уже нечего, выдернул руку из сильных пальцев мужчины и положил ладонь ему на грудь, как раз туда, откуда доносились хрипы. Уолту невыносимо хотелось закашляться, но он сдержался. Он прищурился и вопросительно посмотрел на напарника: Джесси Пинкман, его ученик, бесстыдно гонял лысого, смотря прямо в глаза своему учителю химии. Джесси чуть запрокинул голову и тихо простонал, сжимая в кулаке возбужденный член, другую руку, лежавшую на груди Уолта, он тоже чуть сжал и мягко провел по чужой коже короткими ногтями. Мужчина напряженно выдохнул, еле сдерживая ярость. Или...

«Ты совсем охренел?», - хотел сказать Уолтер.

\- Сожми под головкой, - сказал Уолтер.

Джесси удивленно распахнул глаза и, поймав чужой взгляд, усмехнулся уголком губ. Он сделал так, как говорил мистер Уайт, и, не отводя глаз, закусил губу, повторив это действие еще несколько раз. Пинкман убрал руку от своего члена ровно на мгновение, достаточное для того, чтобы ее смазать. Джесси смачно плюнул в ладонь и опустил ее вниз, к горячему члену, а пальцами другой руки нащупал сосок напарника и мягко покрутил его. Уолтер был непробиваем: ничто в его лице не изменилось, он продолжал молча наблюдать за дрочащим парнем, но сам вмешиваться в ситуацию не спешил. И отводить его руку — тоже. Джесси провел влажной ладонью по всей длине члена и, задохнувшись, снова простонал, глубже и протяжнее, чем в первый раз.

\- Оттяни немного кожу, размажь предэякулят по стволу, - проговорил Уолтер.

\- Хорош уже... со своей наукой, - сбивчивым шепотом ответил Джесси, но сделал то, что велел мистер Уайт.

Стало гораздо проще: слюна высыхала очень быстро, а эта липкая хрень мягко и равномерно покрывала член. Если честно, Джесси никогда не сомневался в том, что дрочить умеет — это все-таки не задачки по алгебре (или по той же химии), но сейчас, когда он лежал напротив Уолтера Уайта, он чувствовал, что недостаточно хорош даже в этом простом деле. Просто потому, что каждый, так сказать, дружеский совет напарника был, что называется, «в кассу». Джесси нравилось абсолютно все, что говорил мистер Уайт, и это бы его напугало, если бы его голова сейчас не была занята вещами поважнее.

Движения руки Джесси становились все более резкими и быстрыми. Он уже и забыл, как еще каких-то пятнадцать минут назад умирал от холода, стоя в одних носках перед несчастной раскладушкой Уолта. В носках, которые все-таки забыл снять. Очень романтично. Джесси не мог вспомнить, в какой момент его трусы начали болтаться где-то в районе щиколоток, и ощутил неудобство только в тот момент, когда бедра свело от выбранной позы. Пинкман на секунду приостановился, жалобно посмотрел на мистера Уайта, будто извиняясь, и перелег на спину, отрывая руку, до сих пор скользящую по его груди. Уолтер без слов пододвинулся ближе и оперся на руку, возвышаясь над бывшим учеником. Он все еще ни разу его не коснулся и, кажется, не собирался.

\- Возьми яйца в свободную руку и помассируй их, - прохрипел Уолт, и его голос теперь был так близко, что Джесси пронзила сладкая дрожь. Парень откинул голову назад, обнажая беззащитную шею и в тайне надеясь, что хоть такой откровенный намек химик поймет. Он опустил другую руку между ног, но вдруг замер и чуть повернул голову к партнеру. Джесси приоткрыл затуманенные желанием глаза, перехватил взгляд мужчины и протянул к нему руку.

\- Мистер Уайт...

Джесси перехватил чужое запястье и с силой потянул к себе, прямо к своему члену, но Уолтер хотел довольствоваться позицией наблюдателя. Он лишь покачал головой и приложил все усилия, чтобы ладонь осталась там, где была. Пинкман недовольно простонал и отбросил чужую руку, понимая, что времени припираться с наставником у него нет – сейчас у него была проблема куда серьезнее. И эта проблема ныла и истекала, э, как там сказал мистер Уайт, прекулятом? Да хер поймешь эту ученую чушь!

Уолтер продолжал наблюдать за бывшим учеником, не сводя глаз с его пальцев, скользящих вдоль ствола: то вниз, то вверх, они то сжимали головку, растирая по ней естественную смазку, то возвращались к основанию члена. Об убийственном холоде мужчина уже не думал, спазмы кашля больше не пронзали его грудь. Про себя он списывал это на психосоматику: не думаешь, мол, о проблеме – вот ее и нет, не думаешь, в данном случае, о кашле – и не заливаешься им как соловей какой. Джесси крепко зажмурился и увеличил темп: его бедра напряглись, все нервы обострились, а тело стало будто туго натянутой струной. Единственное, что имело значение – это член в его руке, требующий разрядки. И, конечно, было бы неплохо, если бы мистер Уайт еще что-нибудь сказал. Или сделал.

\- Я вижу, ты уже близко, - Уолт склонился к Джесси так близко, что губы почти коснулись уха. – Делай это немного медленнее, но резче – чтобы рука не устала. – Джесси запрокинул голову и подался чуть вверх, судорожно ища губы напарника, но последний вовремя отстранился. – Расскажи мне, что ты чувствуешь.

\- Я… - Джесси даже не оскорбился, когда его отказались целовать – он сейчас вообще не был способен на эмоции. Он еле-еле приоткрыл глаза и облизнул пересохшие губы. – Я чувствую, как… что-то внутри меня ноет… но не больно, а как-то… хорошо, блин… - Пинкман вздрогнул, его почти покинуло сознание, но он все еще был здесь. – Я не знаю… хватит заставлять меня… пороть эту херню… 

\- Я никогда ни к чему тебя не принуждал, - твердо сказал Уолтер.

Он сделал небольшой рывок и накрыл пальцы Джесси своими. Парень задохнулся от удивления и широко раскрыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с партнером: химик смотрел прямо на него. Парень мгновенно убрал руку с члена и обхватил Уолтера за шею, чтобы в решающий момент притянуть к себе. И Уолту, наконец, пришлось поддаться желанию Джесси во что бы то ни стало если уж не поцеловать, то потереться об него щекой – в этом тощем тельце, набитом дешевыми чипсами, откуда-то взялась недюжинная мощь. Сильные пальцы мужчины едва успели сомкнуться на члене Джесси, как тот, протяжно простонав и качнув бедрами навстречу ладони, кончил. Последнее, что он успел подумать перед тем, как отрубиться на несколько секунд, испытав самый охренительный оргазм в своей жизни – это то, что у мистера Уайта потрясающие глаза: они как самый синий мет на земле, только торкает от них в миллион раз круче. 

Уолтер высвободился из рук напарника, приподнялся, стараясь не опираться на испачканную руку, и, брезгливо морщась, вытер сперму о нижний внешний край спальника. Со стороны Джесси. Тот, конечно, это заметил, но ничего говорить не стал – язык сейчас не слушался, и гадости не произносились. Пинкман только фыркнул для порядка и тут же нырнул под спальник в надежде найти свои трусы. Уолт лег обратно и развернулся к Джесси спиной, как и было вначале, но тут уж парень взял инициативу на себя: он взял партнера за плечи и уложил его на спину, наваливаясь сверху и глядя в глаза. Сейчас уже по лицу Джесси было непонятно, что же тот испытывает: раздражение или признательность. Или, может, преданность? Или всего и понемногу?

\- Йоу, ты бы меня, это, поцеловал бы хоть, - прохрипел Джесси и прочистил горло, - сучара. 

Уолтер ничего не ответил – лишь закатил глаза покруче, всем своим видом показывая, каким тупым считает напарника. 

\- Че, хочешь сказать, что не любишь меня, ага? – Джесси завел руку Уолта над его головой и сжал пальцы на запястье.

\- Любовь – это химия, - задумчиво ответил Уолтер, не пытаясь оттолкнуть ученика. Хочет душевных разговоров – пускай: ему все равно завтра будет очень стыдно, ни к чему обламывать ему кайф еще и сейчас.

\- Судя по твоим словам, все вокруг сраная химия, мистер Уайт, - Джесси нахмурился. – А это что, - Джесси изобразил пошлый жест и кивнул головой вниз, - тоже химия, ёп? 

Уолтер молча кивнул. Джесси лишь усмехнулся, сжал губы, хотел было врезать мистеру Уайту и отползти от него обратно на свою дурацкую раскладушку, но не смог. Не смог, несмотря на то, что в этом несчастном трейлере не то что тепло стало – стало по-настоящему жарко. Воздух, который раньше был ледяным, теперь сгустился настолько, что его можно было раскатывать словно тесто. Пахло сексом, потом и чем-то еще, чего Джесси никак не мог уловить. Парень чуть приподнялся над напарником, вновь заглядывая ему в глаза, и снова не увидел ничего, кроме безграничного льда: то серого, то голубого, то зеленого – у него цвет глаз, видать, от настроения зависел.

\- Не знаю, блин, у тебя, наверное, повсюду химия, - серьезно проговорил Джесси. – А у меня все по-настоящему, понимаешь?

Уолтер знал, что утром Джесси будет настолько неловко, что он не просто не будет лажать еще пару недель, а будет стараться всеми силами не попадаться бывшему учителю на глаза. И все равно что-то внутри очень хотело поверить в пламенные речи этого недоумка. Может, старость, может, близкая смерть, а может и что-то другое заставило Уолта почувствовать не то чтобы нежность – скорее признательность. Он грустно улыбнулся, поднял руку и мягко потрепал Джесси по макушке, чуть сжав волосы.

\- Ложись спать, Джесси.

Ничерта ты не понимаешь.


End file.
